goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Gets in Dead Meat (Total Drama Behavior Card Day)
In honor of Christmas, I will do a behavior card day using characters from the first six seasons of "Total Drama". Note, the groups that the original 2008 characters are in are based on the TDA season. The characters' behavior card teacher is Don from season 7, known as "The Ridonculous Race". Cast *Steven as Don and Lightning *Kate as Gwen and Blaineley *Paul as Trent and Geoff *Julie as Ella *Tween Girl as Dawn *Young Guy as Brick *Grace as Jasmine *Brian as Alejandro *Jennifer as Eva *Veena as Anne Maria *Kimberly as Scarlett *Kayla as Courtney *Belle as Sugar *David as Duncan *Alan as Principal Hatchet *Emma As Sky Script Don: Okay, class. Tonight is Integer Behavior card night. I will pass you a card. Here are the cards! Gwen: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Me, Sky, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, and Heather got -7! Sky: '''I Approved My Behavior! '''Don: Great job, Gwen, Sky, Leshhawna, DJ, Harold, And Heather! You can enjoy the rest of the school year off! Go to the headmaster's office! Trent: Wow! Me and my friends Owen, Lindsay, Izzy, and Beth got -6! Don: Awesome! You get 6 months off! Enjoy your time off! Go to the headmaster's office! Ella: Oh Yeah! me, Shawn, and Dave got -5! Don: Amazing, Ella, Shawn, and Dave! Enjoy your three months off! Go to the headmaster's office! Dawn: Woo Hoo! Me, Sam, B, and Dakota got -4! Don: Good job! Dawn, Sam, B, and Dakota! Enjoy the rest of the month off! Go to the headmaster's office! Brick: Yes! me, Zoey, Cameron, Jo, and Mike got -3! Don: Good job! Brick, Zoey, Cameron, Jo, and Mike! Enjoy your two weeks off! Jasmine: Alright! Me, Sammy, Topher, Rodney, and Amy got -2! Don: Amazing, Jasmine, Samey, Topher, Rodney, and Amy! Enjoy the rest of the week off! Go to the headmaster's office! Geoff: Ok! Me, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Tyler, and Cody got -1! Don: Great job! Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Tyler, and Cody! Enjoy the rest of the day off! Go to the headmaster's office! Alejandro: Not Bad. Me and Sierra got a 0. Don: Ok! Alejandro and Sierra. Nothing happens. Go find an empty seat. Blaineley: I got a 1. Don: I'm Sorry I Have To Say This! Blaineley! You Are In A Little Tiny Bit Of Trouble! But Don't worry Blaineley. We will only have a little talk after school. Still, go to the headmaster's office! Eva: Uh Oh! Me and Ezekiel got 2! Don: That's right Eva and Ezekiel! You will stay in detention after school! Go to the headmaster's office! Anne Maria: What? I got a 3! Don: Anne Maria, you will stay in detention for 1 week! Go to the headmaster's office! Scarlett: Hey! Me and Max got 4!! Don: Max and Scarlett, you will be suspended for the rest of the week! Go to the headmaster's office! Courtney: Are You Kidding Me? Me and Justin got 5! Don: Justin and Courtney, you are suspended for two weeks! Go to the headmaster's office! Lightning: Nonononononononononononono! Me, Scott, and Staci got 6! Don: That's right, Lightning, Scott, and Staci, you are suspended for 1 month! Go to the headmaster's office! Sugar: Waaaaaaaaa! Me, Leonard, and Beardo got 7! Don: That's right, Sugar, Beardo, and Leonard, you are suspended for 3 months! Go to the headmaster's office! Duncan: Um! (x10) I got a 8. Can I have another chance? Don: Too bad, Duncan! You have been the worst student ever! You get other people in trouble, when they didn't deserve it. Also, you bully innocent people to the point that they drive themselves to suicide. Because of this, you are expelled forever! Go to the headmaster's office! Principal Hatchet: So, Duncan, why are you here? Duncan: I got a 8. Principal Hatchet: I have had enough, get out of here, right now! Category:Videos Category:Grounded Videos Trivia